This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate the possible role of central free amino compounds in pediatric opsoclonus-myoclonus syndrome (OMS), 21 cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) amino compounds were measured by an amino acid analyzer or mass spectroscopy in 74 anesthetized children, 54 with OMS and 20 age-matched neurological controls.